Light-emitting devices have heretofore been known in which quantum dot is used. Quantum dot is degraded by contact with moisture or oxygen. Therefore, in the light-emitting devices in which quantum dot is used, a cell for encapsulating the quantum dot is preferably used. For example, Patent Literature 1 describes that a glass-made cell is used for a light-emitting device in which quantum dot is used.